Months and Love
by greyrocks
Summary: derek never knew, but meredith did. cristina never knew but burke did. addison never saw what was coming. MD BC POST PROM i suck at summaries so you just have to read the story UPDATED AND COMPLETED!
1. surprises

**Title: Love and Changes**

**Chapter title: Surprises**

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**hey everyone, this is my first GA fanfic and its post prom. I don't know about u lot but I'm really cant wait for tomorrows season 3 premiere, I'm from England but I closely watch GA from the internet, here in England they haven't even reached mid season 2! I wish I was in America oh well he goes my first attempt…**

**Review Please**

It has been 1 month since prom and Derek and Meredith have hardly talked. Meredith remembered like if it was yesterday, that night when she had to pick and choose.

"_Meredith" Derek asked_

"_Meredith" Finn said _

_All I did was turn around and walk down the stairs leaving my two choices hanging in the air…_

Now one month later Meredith sat on the cold floor of her bathroom staring at 3 positive pregnancy tests.

Meredith's POV

**my mum used to say to me "take responsibilities for your actions" but now that I think of if what if the actions and responsibilities involved other people? would we still stick to that sentence? well here is the result of my action: **

**I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with the love of my life's baby, to some that would be a good thing but the love of my live is married, that sucks, I wish tequila could resolve my problem but oh yeah I'm pregnant so I can t drink that just makes my life so much easier**

"mer are you ok?"

"I'm fine izzie just go away… actually come in"

" mer whats wrong?" only then izzie saw what was on the floor and all she could say was

"McDreamy's?

"yeah"

"when?"

"prom"

"what are you going to do?

"I don't know izzie I really don't know after all its me and my mcdreamy's baby I cant kill the only thing that we have left in common"

**me, Meredith Grey, am pregnant with my Mcdreamy's baby, by married boss's baby, life really sucks for me**

**So what do you think? I'm 14 years old and in secondary school doing my GCSE's and I have piles and piles of homework to do but I'll try to update as many times as possible, but I have to study as much as I can because can you believe it my ambition in life is to become a doctor! I hope I meet someone like mcdreamy on my way **

**Please review**

**Greyrocks**


	2. day back

**Title: Love and Changes**

**Chapter title: Surprises**

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**hey everyone, this is my first GA fanfic and its post prom. I don't know about u lot but I'm really cant wait for tomorrows season 3 premiere, I'm from England but I closely watch GA from the internet, here in England they haven't even reached mid season 2! I wish I was in America oh well he goes my first attempt…**

**Review Please**

Meredith had to drag herself out of bed the next day, she was about to go to the same hospital that the father of her baby was working, would she tell him or would she just ignore him and avoid him at all costs?

"so are you going to tell him?" george asked over breakfast

"tell who what?"

"Meredith I know already izzie told me yesterday"

"fine guess you lot would find out anyway, I don't know what to do but I have an idea I just hope I don't have to put it in order"

"are you keeping it?"

"yes george I am I cant kill my own child"

"ok should we go? izzie already left"

"ok"

Meredith rushed inside for pre-rounds and quickly changed in her scrubs, noticing that her breast already looked bigger than before

"great, just what I need"

"alright people, assignments" the nazi dr bailey shouted at the interns

"O'Malley your with doctor torres she has a leg amputation scheduled for today, yang your with burke, stevens your in the pit, grey your with sheperd and karev you know where to go"

"dr bailey?"

"spit it out grey"

"is it possible to exchange me with someone else I don't mind having the pit"

"grey I have said this before, I am not your hostess I'm your resident."

Meredith didn't move just looked at the floor

"what are you still doing in front of me?"

Meredith left without saying anything else

she headed to the or floor and saw Derek coming out of surgery, behind him she saw his wife, who leaned into him and kissed him softly on the lips before she left, her heart broke even further when she saw them like that and she made a decision, her idea was going to be put through

**So what do you think? More chapters are being written thanks to all of those who reviewed **

**Please review**

**Greyrocks**


	3. telling the chief

**Title: Love and Changes**

**Chapter title: telling the chief**

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**hey everyone, this is my first GA fanfic and its post prom. I don't know about u lot but I'm really cant wait for tomorrows season 3 premiere, I'm from England but I closely watch GA from the internet, here in England they haven't even reached mid season 2! I wish I was in America oh well he goes my first attempt…**

**Review Please**

Meredith headed for the chief's office he was seating down on his chair leaning in his hands he looked up

"oh its you Meredith, I don't know if you know but Camille is gone, her cancer spread to far too fast she didn't make it"

"I'm sorry to hear that chief she was a very sweet girl"

"yeah she was, do you need to speak with me?"

"yeah, you know I always considered you as a father figure, you were there when dad wasn't and sometimes when mum wasn't either and I know it was you who broke me parents marriage but my mother really loved you and I consider you to me some kind of father to me, so I think you should be one of the first to know, I'm pregnant…"

"Meredith congratulations"

"… with derek's baby"

"Oh Meredith, what did you do? It was prom wasn't it?

"yeah I'm sorry chief, I know the problems this might bring to the hospital, you know how those nurses are and then Derek and Addison are trying to rebuild their marriage and I don't want to ruin it"

the chief got up and walk to Meredith and hugged her, Meredith hugged him back

"do you need anything Meredith, you know what happens to pregnant interns"

"I know and that's why I've decided what to do"

"and what is that?"

"I want to transfer my internship"

"Meredith your nearly at the begging of residency, but it is your decision, so where do you want to go?"

"anywhere I don't mind"

"my friend, the chief of surgery in New York General, called me a few days ago and said that he had places in his hospital, is that ok with you?"

"new york , yeah that's fine"

"I'll take care of the paper work, you'll leave tomorrow"

"thanks dad"

"your welcome my lovely daughter but I hope to hear from my grandchild when he or she is born"

"lets make a deal, you let me call you dad and if it is a boy I'll name him Richard, sound good"

"sounds perfect to me, good-bye Meredith, you'll take care of the flight and accommodation?

"yeah, thanks again dad"

"your welcome"

**So what do you think? I'm planning on not making this chapter too big but I am planning on making it into a masterpiece of writing, next chapter will be posted soon and it will be about Meredith telling the other interns and the good-byes**

**Please review**

**Greyrocks**


	4. goodbye

**Title: Love and Changes**

**Chapter title: good-bye**

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**hey everyone, this is my first GA fanfic and its post prom.I'm from England but I closely watch GA from the internet, here in England they haven't even reached mid season 2! I wish I was in America oh well here goes my first attempt…**

**Review Please**

Meredith headed for the basement expecting to see the rest of the interns seating around and there they were seating on the gurneys.

"oh hey Meredith"

"hey izzie, you haven't told anyone have you?"

"no just george"

"tell us what Meredith?"

"Meredith looked at izzie, Christina, george and alex

"I'm pregnant"

"your what?"

"pregnant as in carrying a baby in your uterus"

"who's the father?"

"mcdreamy"

"izzie!"

"what its true"

"I guess it is"

"so when did it happen"

"prom, we had hot exam room sex, I'm a dirty mistress"

"your not a dirty mistress grey"

"wait is evilspawn being nice to me?"

"what is so fascinating about that?"

"the only thing you care about is your cocky self"

"that's not true, I care about you"

izzie blushed

"are going to tell Derek?"

"that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"what is it mer?"

"I don't want to break up their marriage and I refuse to be the knocked up stupid intern that fell for her married boss any longer, I'm leaving for new york tomorrow"

"your WHAT?"

"calm down Christina"

"calm down why are you leaving its stupid mer"

"no its not stupid, its wise, maybe I can forget about him and move on with my life"

"do you have to leave for that to happen?"

"yes it does its my decision"

"I'm sorry your leaving mer"

"me too izzie me too"

**So what do you think? I'm planning on not making this chapter too big but I am planning on making it into a masterpiece of writing, next chapter will be posted soon but I'm not going to tell you what is going to happen all I can say is that its mainly burke and christina**

**Please review**

**Greyrocks**


	5. propose by a heart part 1

**Title: Love and Changes**

**Chapter title: good-bye**

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**hey everyone thanks for the wonderful reviews and I only wish I could of seen the premiere yesterday but oh well I'll just have to wait for it on youtube or something**

**Review Please**

later that day

burke had just come out of a heart transplant when he saw Christina

"how about we go out tonight have a special night together?"

"that sounds great"

"my shift finishes at 8 when does yours finish?"

"I'm out at 8 too"

"perfect"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"mer got everything packed?"

"yeah"

"so where are you going to stay?"

"I decided to buy an apartment near the hospital and don't worry I have fully paid for the house so you wont have to pay rent"

"where did you get so much money from?"

"my mum, a doctor's retirement salary is quite big and my mum put together a lot of money from her residency and attending days besides we come from a wealthy background, altogether we have like $15,000,000 in the bank"

"I guess I'm in front of a millionaire, you keep on surprising my everyday Meredith"

"I have that effect on people"

"mer there is still time to turn around"

"I don want to turn around, I've made my choice"

"very well"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

at 8.30 in burke apartment

"are you ready to go?"

"yeah"

they headed for the restaurant, they ate in silence and when it reached the time for the desert burke got a little nervous, a little, that was the understatement of the year he was screaming nervousness out of his ears.

"so Christina I wanted to.. ask you something"

why did this have to be so hard? he was a world renown cardio-thoratic surgeon, he cut people open everyday, why could he ask the woman of his life a question, a question that would make both of them happy

"what?"

"will.. would… would you like to scrub in on a triple bypass tomorrow?"

he was mentally kicking himself right now

"so much fuss to ask me to scrub in but you can count me in, it should be awesome"

"yeah it should"

they paid for dinner and went home

at 5 am Christina was woken up by burke

"burke please let me sleep"

"I thought you said you wanted to scrub in"

"oh is that why you woke me? lets go"

**next chapter will be really exciting, something that you have never seen before in any fanfic**

**Please review**

**Greyrocks**


	6. propose by a heart part 2

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

burke and Christina were half way into the surgery, Christina was observing closely

"god just love open heart surgery"

"I'm glad you like it dr. yang. I myself like many things in life. I love to play the trumpet, I also love open heart surgery, I'm an OR junkie and I love this hospital…"

Christina knew what he was trying to say, he was naming all the things they had in common, well except the trumpet playing, but Christina had to admit she loved to hear him pay the trumpet. the rest of the sentence hit her hard in the face

"… but the thing I love the most is you"

"dr. burke were in the middle of open heart surgery and surrounded by lots of people"

burke continued the surgery calmly as if this was an everyday thing. he had finally found a place where he didn't feel nervous at all, this was his and Christina place

"well then dr. yang why not let these lots and lots of people witness our love? I was going to ask you yesterday but I felt nervous and chicken out but I ask you today Christina yang in front of this now perfectly beating heart if you would like to marry me?"

Christina just stood there looking at him, he had proposed, in front of an entire OR. the nurses and the people up in the gallery were all looking a her, waiting for her answer, she was thinking, she was Christina yang, when she wanted something, hell she would have it and she loved burke and what she wanted right now was to spend the rest of her life with him.

"well, yes"

cheers could be heard through out the room and burke had the biggest smile ever on his face

"well in that case future dr. burke I think its time for us to close this young lady up"

burke and Christina took of their gloves, mask and surgery equipment and kissed passionately while being surrounded by the sound clapping

" 'dr. burke' I like the sound of that"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**next chapter will be about meredith's departure. and to set a little clarifying point, the only people that know mer is leaving are the chief, Christina, izzie, Alex and George. thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I was surprised to find out that someone was right about the proposal, and that was light-stick, there has been no proposal in from of a heart in any fanfic, maybe derek's proposal will be in front of a brain, but that wont happen, Meredith is leaving and Derek doesn't know besides I have better plans for those two ;)**

**ps I know there might be some confusion with the titles sorry**

**keep the reviews coming**

**Greyrocks **

**(my name is Vanessa if your asking but you can call me vani if you want)**


	7. final goodbye

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

**Christina, izzie, alex and george are in the basement, Meredith is assisting on her last surgery at Seattle grace with burke, Christina had told him that Meredith was leaving and he agreed to let her scrub in**

"so burke proposed?"

"yeah"

"in front of everyone"

"that is so romantic, I wish someone would do that to me"

"well stevens you never know"

"shut up alex"

"why haven't you told Meredith that your getting married, maybe she'll stick around for the wedding"

"no, I wont tell her yet, let her go, let her find herself and then she is gonna be back whether she likes it or not, I have plans for Meredith"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"so you got your plane ticket? passport?"

"all I have to do is board izzie, well I guess this is good-bye"

"oh mer please don't go, we can take care of the baby when you need"

"this is about Derek not you, and don't worry, I'll send ultrasound scans and pictures, besides I have to pop in once in a while to see my mum, internet works for everything these days"

"but the internet is not the same as you"

"oh izzie, I'm gonna miss all of you, it's a shame the others couldn't make it"

"they were all on-call, bailey would kill them if they didn't go"

"I understand"

"_passengers for new york flight please board at gate 6"_

"well that's my cue, bye izzie"

"bye Meredith, take good care of my goddaughter"

"what makes you think it's a girl"

"I have a hunch"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

the next day all 4 interns were in the locker room

"ok people lets move, with Meredith out we have to work extra hard"

"how do you know about Meredith dr. bailey?"

"I had a meeting with the chief, now move, don't worry I haven't told anyone yet"

"very well"

"ok, yang your with burke, alex your with dr. Montgomery, george dr. shepherd needs an intern, Stevens your with me today, lets go"

"excuse me dr. bailey why did you say dr. Montgomery instead of dr. Montgomery-shepherd?

"because dr. Montgomery-shepherd isn't shepherd anymore, or at least wont be any longer in a couple of days, this hospitals seems to live on gossip.

"well I guess Addison never saw what hit her"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**keep the reviews coming**

**Greyrocks **


	8. not one, two

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

later that day

"dr. stevens have you seen dr. grey?"

"Umm. She…Well... She left dr shepherd"

"left where?"

"she transferred her internship and no matter how much you yell or beg I'm not telling you were she went to, I sorry sir to be speaking like this to you but you broke Meredith, she's just trying to glue herself back together"

"I understand, when is she coming back?"

"no one knows dr shepherd, no one knows"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

it has been a week since Meredith left and the interns and her have been keeping in touch through mail and the internet. Derek had been miserable as ever, performing surgery after surgery with lifeless eyes, meredith's absence was killing him, but he didn't know what to do.

"Izzie can you check the mail please?"

"hey you guys there's a letter from Meredith"

Christina, george and alex came rushing towards izzie, izzie started to read out aloud

"_my dear friends everything has been fine around here, nothing has changed much since my last letter, I have however made new friendships, or friendship I can say, he is caring and steamy and he has helped me a lot this past week. my stomach hasn't begun to grow in case your wondering (I'm only 1 month and 1 week pregnant remember) however I have had a lot of morning sickness. changing the subject, you wont believe how many interesting cases there are here, particularly to do with plastics, I think alex would go crazy here. so how are the preparations for the wedding? I hope things are going well in rainy seattle._

_love _

_Meredith_

_p.s. I had my first ultrasound yesterday and you wont believe the surprise I had, well I'll just let you lot discover it yourselves_

Sure enough izzie turned over the envelope and out fell a single ultrasound scan. The interns gasped at the picture, there wasn't one baby on it, there were two.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**thanks for all the reviews, I know the chapter is short but hopefully I will post one more tonight, my school got cancelled for tomorrow so I'll have a lot of time to write but unfortunately I have tones of homework to do  **

**keep the reviews coming**

**Greyrocks **


	9. baby names

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

2 months, 3 months passed and Derek couldn't get Meredith Grey out of his head. he occupied himself with work and that seemed to work at some points. on the other side of the country things were pretty much the same

"dr grey"

"dr sloan, how was your surgery?"

"I just gave a woman her face back, however there will remain some scaring left, acid burns are always hard to remove, even if you're the best in the country"

"weren't you cocky"

"no just the best in the country, so how are my godchildren today?"

"your godchildren are fine. I'm gonna get my third ultrasound today, see if I can find out the sexes"

"can I go?"

"sure, if your not busy"

"no, you know I heard some rumours that the chief is gonna pick a resident that shows more promise in neuro to further go a program that will take 5 years off your program"

"really? so I'll be an attending in a couple of years?"

"apparently, you are interested in neuro"

"Yeah, just one of the things that Derek left in me. The very first surgery I scrubbed in at was a neuro case, Katie Price, wonder how miss teen is doing now, so I guess it just stuck"

"you haven't forgot him have you?"

"no his still mcdreamy, is she still mcaddie?"

"yeah, she's still mcaddie"

"well its time formy ultrasound ready?

"yeah"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

oh mark look at that, they are so gorgeous"

"yes they are"

"are you the father dr Sloan?" dr davey asked"

"no the father is away"

"so you want to know the sex of the babies?"

"yes please"

"well you do realise that at little over 4 months you are very lucky to see the sex of the baby?"

"yeah but can you see what they are?"

"you are one lucky woman, well baby A here on the right is a girl and baby B on the left here is a boy, congratulations"

"thank you, mark I'm having a boy and a girl"

"yes you are meredith, you are"

Meredith left 30 minutes after with 5 ultrasound scans in her purse with a huge smile on her face

"so have you decided what you are going to call them?"

" yeah I made a promise and I'm going to keep it, the girl is going to be called Christina Ellis Grey Shepherd and the boy is going to be called Derek Richard Grey Shepherd, what do you think?"

"you are gonna call them shepherd and Derek?

"mark their his kids too, they need their fathers name, and Derek is going to be called Derek because I like the name Derek"

"I bet you do"

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"nothing, so are you gonna send some scans to the suck ups?"

"yeah"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_dear friends it felt good seeing you last week even if it was for just a few hours, my mum seems worse I fear that she wont last a lot longer. but to positive things. I KNOW THE SEX OF THE BABIES! it's a boy and a girl. I've decided to name my children after people that are important in my life. the girl is going to be called Christina Ellis Grey Shepherd and the boy is going to be called Derek Richard Grey Shepherd. I bet all of your mouths are touching the floor right now especially Christina's, but she had to know that something like that was going to come up. By the way I'm getting into a new program of neuro training. I'm going into extensive training for 4 months and like that I get 5 years of residency off my back, how cool is that ?I'm thinking about transferring back to Seattle Grace but only after my neuro training. besides I cant hide this away from Derek a lot longer can I? I miss Seattle its my home you know and when I go back I wont just take babies and luggage I will take much more._

_love_

_meredith_

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**I hope you like it so far, I'm not sure if I should write that Derek finds out for himself or Meredith tells him about the babies but personally I think Derek should find out by himself, ideas are appreciated.**

**keep the reviews coming**

**Greyrocks **


	10. all his fault

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

"Christina can you believe that, she's gonna call the girl Christina. you really are her person."

"I know izz, I just can't believe she's gonna call the boy Derek"

"Didn't she leave because of him?"

"Well she did but she only needed a bit of time to find herself"

"I mean she doesn't even know their divorced"

"Can you believe that, they got divorced in secret"

"Come on izz you know how this hospital goes with gossip"

"The important thing is that she is thinking of moving back after the training"

"Kind of unfair, she gets to be an attending 5 years before us"

"yeah but she's gonna work more than us, she's going to have to put 5 years worth of training into 4 months and pregnant as well, I guess she must really like neurology"

"yeah, so if she's coming in about 4 months she's gonna be around 8 months pregnant, I guess she's gonna tell him about the baby"

"yeah, but it doesn't really matter his divorced now"

"yep, he is but she doesn't know"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek's POV

It had been 4 months since she left. 4 months since his divorce. Derek shepherd, the best neurosurgeon on the west coast didn't know what to do. he always had the answers but now he was answerless.

One thing was for sure, he needed Meredith. She was his life, his air, his reason to live. But she wasn't there and that was killing him. Addison was still around, she seemed happy though, the marriage was trapping both in unhappiness. she was now waiting for someone else to come along. Derek had found his person, Meredith Grey, but she wasn't here. she had left, left without saying good-bye. he kept on playing and replaying their last moment together. the exam room.

They had made love, they had held each other in each others arms savouring the great love that united both. he was stupid for not signing the divorce papers after that, he had realised that it was with Meredith that he wanted to be with. so why the hell had he waited for 1 month? he didn't know the answer to that question. Meredith was gone because of him. he had given her hope and broke her heart once again. this was all his fault.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Sorry I took so long to update but you'll be gland to know that next few chapters Meredith will appear and she will not be alone. What are you thinking of the story so far? I'm planning on making it perhaps 15 chapters long. Thank you so much for all the reviews. The more reviews I get the more I want to write so keep them coming.**

**Greyrocks **


	11. the phone call

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

it has been 4 months since the last chapter

Ellis grey died 2 months ago and only 9 people were allowed to go to the funeral, meredith tried to make it as private as possible, the people that went were: meredith, christina, burke, izzie, george, callie, alex, mark and the chief, who was saying his last good bye to the love of his life. Ellis grey could finally rest in peace...

Meredith Grey became best friends with mark sloan, the man that screwed the love of her life's wife, funny things happen. Meredith is just over 8 and a half months pregnant which when it comes to carrying twins it's quite a big achievement. she had finished her neuro training which meant that in a little over 2 years she would become an neurosurgery attending without even needing a fellowship, her friends in SGH would only be 4th year residents. she had been nominated Chief Resident at New York General and was thinking of sticking around new york, changing her plans about going back to seattle.

what was there for her except her friends? the love of her life was still married, and she was carrying his twins. she would break up a marriage, she would be a home wrecker. she hated the fact that she was a home wrecker. she could perfectly well take care of Christina and Derek by herself. with the help of mark of cause. one night she called izzie to tell her that she wasn't going back to Seattle afterall.

"hello?"

"hey izzie!"

"Meredith we haven't heard from you in a long time"

"I know I've been busy"

"so how's work?"

"oh I finished my training last week and got named Chief Resident last month"

"you got through all that and still haven't went into labour? remind me of how far along you are"

"I'm just over 8 and a half months"

"wow considering you have twins that is a great achievement, they are going to be really healthy when they come out"

"I know, they are huge, I'm going to go through a lot of pain"

"I know, so mer when are you coming back?"

"umm… about that izz…. that's why I called you"

"what's wrong mer?"

"izzie don't get mad please, but I wanted to tell you that I've changed my mind, I'm not going back to seattle"

there was silent over the phone

"izzie are you there?"

"why mer? why don't you want to come back mer"

"izzie, I'm doing fine here, my work is settle, my carrier is launched, I got friends here and a house and there all I have is misery the only good thing in seattle is you guys"

"then why don't you come here then, there is more to that than your telling me, isn't there?"

silent

"its him isn't it?"

"if you really have to know it izzie, yes it's him, his married, I'm pregnant, I got knocked up by a married man while his wife was just a few meters away, I'm a home wrecker izz. besides I can raise up my kids alone. if I went to seattle when they grow up they are going to be known as Derek shepherd's illegitimate children…"

"Meredith"

"no izz let me finish. … and I cant let that happen, I want my children to be happy and not looked down upon, even if that means they growing up without a father, but don't worry I'll still go there every month, but I just cant stay long and get very close to the hospital. I know I haven't been there since my mother died, but I will go there eventually"

"Meredith"

"what?"

"his not married anymore, he got divorced 4 months ago"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Sorry I took so long to update I've been buried in coursework, homework and gcse tests. next chapter: will Meredith come back or not? will mark come and get McAddie back? will Derek finally know the truth?**

**who knows? (well I do) thank you for the wonderful reviews but I would appreciate more. the more reviews I get the faster I write **

**Greyrocks **

**(i know i wrote in one of the letters that meredith knew about christina's marrige, but she doesn't it was a mistake that i dont know how to change, cos i deleted the file from my pc by acident, (sorry) just keep that in mind)**


	12. in the chiefs office

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

Meredith was stunned. He was divorced. he had finally divorced McAddie.

"Meredith are you still there… meredith"

"izzie, why didn't you tell me?"

"well we thought that you should find yourself first and clean your head, we were all worried about you meredith and the babies"

"thank you izz"

"mer are you coming back?"

"I dunno izz"

"please mer come back, we are all miserable without you, Derek is more miserable then ever, surgery after surgery after surgery, he looks dead without you here, he told us once that he couldn't live without you, and I know mer that he hurt you a lot but sometimes we just have to sallow out pride or hate and give in, its killing him, its killing all of us"

silence

"mer?"

"I didn't think that I was hurting so many people"

"mer please come back"

"I'll think about it, I promise izz that I'll think about it, I gotta go, my shift is starting"

"ok mer and thanks for at least thinking about it"

"bye izzie"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"hey Meredith, so how are my godchildren?"

"kicking like you wouldn't believe, I think they like being inside here so much at I will probably go full term, but I am getting tired, I'll probably only work for 2 more weeks and then going on leave"

"I think that you should have been on leave already but its your decision"

"mark I have some news to tell you"

"what?"

"what would you do if I told you that Mcdreamy and McAddie have been divorced for 4 months?"

"are you serious?"

"izzie told me 5 minutes ago"

"I think we should go to seattle"

"remember we were thinking about it but then you backed off. well if Addison is free I'm definitely going back to her."

"but mark they hurt us so much"

"mer sometimes we just have to swallow our hate and pride to have some happiness in our lives"

"you know you are not the first person that says that to me today"

"so are you with me?"

"lets g and talk to the chief"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

in the chiefs office

"so you two want to transfer to seattle grace?"

"yes sir"

"the both of you"

"yes sir"

"and what are your reasons?"

"personal"

"well I am extremely sad that my favourite resident and my best plastic surgeon want to go but I think Richard is going to be happy about it, in fact he said something about a empty head of plastics case and a empty slot for chief resident, something about a Nazi becoming an attending"

"well that's just what we need"

"very well you two will leave tomorrow"

"thank you sir"

"your welcome"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**hey you guys so how have things been? liking the story so far? well I can say to you that next chapter will be full of emotions, arrivals and hellos. so I advice you to review as much as you can so that I can write as fast as I can**

**Greyrocks **


	13. Coming Back

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

they got out of the airport and got into a cab, mark was carrying all the bags since he wouldn't let Meredith carry anything

"mark I'm getting serious, let me at least carry one bag"

"no besides the door is right there"

they were standing in front of meredith's door, it had been 2 months since she was there and that had only been for a couple of hours she was now staying permanently, and mark were would she put mark?

"so are you sure there is space for me here?"

"umm.. I can move into the main bedroom and you can stay in my old room, the main bedroom is bigger and with an own bathroom so it's even better for me"

"ok shall we go in?"

"yeah I hope their not at work"

_they entered the house _

"hello? izzie, george?"

_A faint voice could be heard from the living room_

"george is it my ears or am I hearing Meredith?"

_meredith had been listening from the door_

"no izz its not yours ears I'm here"

"MEREDITH!!! you're here in seattle, I was hoping you would come but not so soon, you travelled all alone?"

_at that point mark popped out from behind the door_

"oh mark! so this is your steamy surprise you talked about?"

"yeah, we became friends"

"sit down Meredith you must be super tired with that big belly"

"you wont believe how much george and they kick like you wont believe"

"so Meredith are you staying permanently?"

"well that is the plan I have to talk to the chief, I think there's a place available for chief resident and head pf plastics"

"chief resident that sounds interesting"

"yeah"

"your lucky were still first year residents, your nearly getting to attending"

"with a lot of hard work, hard 4 months and add twins and it makes it so much better"

"so you two are staying here right?"

"yeah I was thinking that I could maybe move into the main bedroom with the own suite and mark could get my old room"

_izzie turning to mark_

"mark, make sure you change the mattress oh might as well buy a new bed"

"izzie!"

"well Meredith its true, that bed has suffered so much in the last year, I don't even know how its still standing"

_mark just laughed _

"was it that much action?"

izzie and george "you have no idea"

"izzie, george!"

"sorry mer"

"mark I think its better we go and unpack I want to go and talk to the chief today"

"correction, I go and unpack you stay here and rest"

"mark we have talked about this before, besides you are not unpacking my underwear"

"well then izzie can do it"

"fine by me"

"yeah I can help too"

"thanks george"

"your welcome just rest"

Meredith lay down on the sofa looking at the ceiling remembering the past. it had been there that she and Derek had their first night of love, and many more after. she could of never guessed that her first one-night stand in seattle would end up being the love of her life, the father of her children and her boss, her boss's boss. life for Meredith Grey was a roller coaster. Meredith fell into a sleep of memories…

"Meredith, Meredith, wake up" izzie said softly

"oh hi izzie, I guess I dozed off"

"yeah mer its 5 pm you said that you wanted to go to the hospital to talk with the chief"

"yeah is mark ready?"

"I've never been so ready in my life"

"ok let me take a quick shower and put some clean clothes on"

"we'll wait for you"

"do you have another option?"

_she made her way up. 45 minutes later she came down feeling fresh. wearing a leaf green maternity dress that looked stunning on her and made her blue eyes stand out_

"I'm ready"

"wow mer you look amazing"

"thanks izz, ready to go?"

"yeah, pregnant ladies first"

_Meredith just laughed at what mark said while making her way out the door._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_they were at the parking lot, making their way to the door when mark turned to Meredith_

"mer, go ahead a forgot my cell phone in the car"

"ok"

_Meredith made her way to the lobby and went into the elevator. damn those elevators, they brought back a lot of memories, kisses and more kisses, awkward moments and crying. she got out at the surgical floor and went by the surgery board. Derek was in surgery and would remain so in the next 5 hours. Good. Mark came up behind her_

"his in surgery and so is Addison, that's good"

"yeah good"

_they made their way to the chiefs office he was sitting behind his desk looking at some papers when they went in_

"so how is my dad doing?"

"Meredith, I was waiting for you Pete called yesterday about your transfer, I have to confess I was really missing you here, the whole hospital is missing you. the nurses are always coming up to me to ask if you are coming back"

"well dad you can tell them that I am back, and so is McSteamy"

"I will take a wild guess and say that would be dr. sloan"

"yeah"

"so how are my grandchildren, I haven't talked to you in a couple of months, is he going to be called Richard then?"

_Meredith got up and went around the desk she placed the chiefs hand on the left side of her belly_

"this is Christina Ellis Grey Shepherd" _and then moving his hand to the right_

"and this is Derek Richard Grey Shepherd"

the chief had a tear in his eye

"so you naming him Derek and putting shepherd as their last name?"

"their his children dad they have to have a name and I'm planning on telling him some time soon"

"very well, now I have your contracts here all you have to do is sign and we will have a new head of plastics and a new chief resident specialising in neuro. Meredith I have to admit I was proud when Pete called and told me you were taking the opportunity, you're a rare case Meredith. You have talent in you."

"thanks dad"

"so where do we sign boss?"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Its true Meredith and McSteamy are back in Seattle to go and get their loved ones. Next chapter: Derek has a surprise, Addie gets a surprise and will Meredith get into pre-term labour? Guess who knows what happens? ME! I loved all your reviews so remember to review even more so that I write faster**

**(This is by far the longest chapter I've written so far)**

**see you soon**

**Vanessa **

**(aka Greyrocks)**


	14. I Love You

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

**so here it is the long awaited chapter 14!!!!**

Meredith, mark and the chief made their way out of his office to the OR floor. When they got there the nurses recognised Meredith and all came rushing towards her saying how much they missed her and asking about the baby, Meredith just said hi and thank you not bothering to say that it was more than one baby, or who was the father.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek shepherd made his way out of his third surgery of the day it was now 6 pm and he made his way to the OR board to check for his next surgery. Surgery that was the only way he could take Meredith out of his head. These 7 months had been hell. He wondered how she was, had she found someone else? was she ok? was she ever coming back to him?

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Meredith? Meredith! Oh my god you're back, about time"

"Thanks Christina"

"So grey how was New York?"

"New York is great Alex but Seattle is well Seattle"

"So are you staying permanently?"

"Yeah"

"And I see your brought package"

"Yeah mark came too, we became good friends"

"Hey McSteamy" Christina said to mark

"Hey to you too"

"Meredith you are huge how can you were able to fly? Actually why aren't you on maternity leave?"

"Oh because mark is a doctor and was travelling with me our doctor in New York said it was fine to travel and I'm going on maternity leave in about one week, I'll be just under 9 months"

"Wow 8 months and a half and the twins still in there? They must really like being in there"

"Yes they do, Christina and Derek love their mummy"

"Yeah Meredith about that are you sure you wonna name a child after me?"

"Christina you're my person there is no other name I would rather have to name my daughter"

"Thanks mer"

"Your welcome"

"Hey you wonna grab some dinner?" Alex said after his one to one conversation with mark about his career in plastics

"Yeah mer, me and Alex are on-call"

"Fine by me I'm starving"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek Shepherd was standing in front of the OR board when a few nurses went by and he over heard them

"Wow did you see the size of her belly?"

"She was way too huge, I think she's having twins"

"Nearly nine months and she's still working, talk about strong"

Derek didn't know who they were talking about and just shrugged it off his mind and decided to get something to eat before his next surgery.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was sitting down, the table just covering her oversized bump. She was laughing at a story Christina was telling about george caught in a awkward situation with callie last month in mer's house kitchen.

Meredith looked around the cafeteria for no reason but her eyes stopped at the entrance and there he was, the love of her life looking at her as if he had just seen a ghost. but it was not the Derek that she knew, his eyes seemed dead and the life that used to come out of him was gone, only now she saw the pain she had caused to the one person she loved with all her heart.

She decided it was time to tell him the truth. Seeing that her belly was covered by the table she got up and walked to the door behind her that led to the OR floor hoping that he would follow her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek made his way to the cafeteria just like any day but today was different because the moment he stepped in the cafeteria he looked up and saw her. His heart stopped for a fraction of a second. She was there, a few metres away from him. But could it be? Was it tiredness catching up to him? But them she laughed at something and he knew that it was no hallucination, she was really there, she had come back to him after 7 months, 7 painful months without her. He wanted to run towards her and speak to her but his feet seemed glued to the ground, he was paralyzed with shock. He saw her get up and to his even greater shock a huge bump from under the table. Meredith was pregnant. Could it be? She left and he somehow managed to follow, happiness beginning to come back to him from just seeing her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was walking by the nurse's station when she heard someone call her name. She knew who it was before she even turned around.

"Meredith"

"Hi Derek"

"You're here, your back"

"I'm back" she placed one hand over her belly and one on her back

"And your pregnant"

"And I'm pregnant"

Alex and Christina were watching by the door along with George and izzie who had been paged. Mark was also there watching. In fact the whole floor was watching them. It seemed that every one wanted o know what was happening. Bailey, the chief, Patricia, burke, even Addison were there watching.

"Meredith why did you leave?

"Derek you hurt me so much, I just had to heal, I need time for myself, seeing you two together just broke my heart… I think we should talk about this in private"

Looking around realising the whole floor was looking at them, not one month opened or one phone rang, time was still.

"No Meredith, I've been dying to see you, I've been dying to speak to you, I've been dying from not telling you that I love you"

Meredith closed her eyes savouring his words, he loved her, she finally was able to speak

"Derek the morning I found out that I was pregnant I wanted to tell you but I saw you two together and I chickened out and I left. I'm sorry"

"You mean its mine?" looking at her big stomach

"Yes their yours"

"Their?"

"I'm having twins"

"You are?"

"Yeah …Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Say it again"

"What? I love you, I love you, I love you, I want this whole hospital to know" he stepped back opened his arms wide and shouted for everyone to hear "I LOVE YOU MEREDITH GREY, I've loved you since the first time I saw you in Joe's, your hair and your smile made my world stop, all I could think of was you, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I knew I had to tell you about Addison, but I loved you so much that I was afraid that you left me, I love you and I love our children, so please Meredith forgive me for being an ass and not picking you the first time, so Meredith pick me, choose me, love me"

Meredith was crying now, her babies were kicking her as if trying to tell her to go ahead and kiss him, she knew that she wanted to.

"If you hurt me ever again Derek Shepherd you better run to Antarctica"

Derek smiled his first smile in 7 months stepped forward, put his arms around Meredith (which was quite a struggle considering the size of her stomach) and kissed her deeply and passionately like if his life depended on it

Meredith was so happy that she couldn't even begin to say how much. He was kissing her and she was kissing him back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. He had waited 7 months for this moment and she was never going to forget it.

When their lips met everyone on the floor erupted in applause and 'finally's' and lots of cheers. But to Derek and Meredith there were only them. they had to come up for air and Meredith noticed the life once again lived in his eyes a 'hem hem' was heard but Meredith didn't look away

Izzie realising that Meredith didn't know what happened said

"Meredith your water just broke"

Surely enough Meredith broke their gaze and looked down realising she was all wet, looking up and meeting Derek's eyes she repeated

"My waters just broke"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**And there it is guys, the chapter you have all been waiting for, I hope it wasn't very cheesy but I like it. Thank you for all the reviews but keep them coming, I cant wait to see if Meredith is in fact pregnant next episode but shonda would never give that away in a preview.**

**see you soon**

**Vanessa **

**(aka Greyrocks)**


	15. welcome to the world

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

Meredith had been paying so much attention to Derek kissing her that she hadn't even realised that the kicks that she felt were not normal kicks but her contractions. Now that the adrenaline from the kiss stopped pumping the contractions came more painful than the one before. Addison and izzie stepped into action immediately getting a wheelchair for Meredith and telling nurses to prepare a delivery room for her.

They took her inside. In the room there was only Meredith, Addison, Izzie and Derek. Derek was shocked by everything that was happening. He had found out that the love of his life was back and that she was pregnant with twins and went straight into labour afterwards all in under an hour.

Nearly everyone from the surgery department was there, bailey, the chief, Christina, burke, george, alex, mark, callie and most of the nurses, all waiting to hear the first cries of the baby shepherds. Meredith and Derek had gone through a lot and proved that they truly loved each other even when everyone was against them, and so the entire hospital had grown an immense respect and friendship towards them even if Meredith hadn't been there in the last 7 months.

_Inside the delivery room the contractions were getting much more painful and Derek sat behind Meredith and gave her his hand_

"So grey, ready to have this baby?" _Addison asked_

"Plural AWWWWW two, I'm having twins AWWWW a boy and a girl"

"We're having a boy and a girl?"

"Yes Derek we are"

"Ok in that case this is gonna take a little more time and double the pain, ok Meredith you're fully dilated on the next contraction I need you to push"

_Meredith _"AWWWW"

**_How To Save A Live by The Fray begins to play quietly in the background_**

"Ok I can begin to see the head, once again mer push"

"The things men make me go throuAWWWWW"

"Ok heads out, on more push and baby one is out"

"You can do this Meredith, remember I love you mer, we're in this together"

"You can be sure Derek Shepherd that we are in this together"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_Outside the delivery room it was complete silence, everyone was hearing Meredith scream, with one last huge scream a baby cry could be heard and the whole floor erupted in applause for the second time that day. Bailey tried to say something but no one could hear her so she shouted_

"SHOUT UP FOOLS I WANNA HEAR THE OTHER BABY"

"There are two?"

"Yes she's having twins"

"See I told you so" _Debbie said to the other nurse next to her_

_The floor fell silent once again waiting for a second baby cry_

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Ok Meredith the first baby is out, and it's a girl, do you have a name for her?"

"Yes, Christina Ellis Grey Shepherd"

"Ok welcome to the world Christina Shepherd, Meredith you have a few more seconds before the contractions start again"

_No sooner had Addison finished talking the contractions started again _

"Oh my flipping god not more pain, Derek why did you have to give me twins? Men are stupid, stupid men"

"Meredith I'm here for you now squeeze my hand with all your strength and push"

_Meredith squeezed his hand with all her might (behind her Derek had pain written all over his face from her grip) and pushed until her body could take no more _

"And here he is, baby two and it is a boy, what's his name?"

"Derek Richard Grey Shepherd "

"Well Derek Shepherd junior welcome to the world"

_Addison handed the twins to Meredith and she and Derek sat there with the twins in their arms looking at the beautiful lives they had created_

"Thank you Meredith"

"For what Derek?"

"For loving me, for giving me such beautiful children and naming them shepherd and Derek and for just being in my life and making me happy, I love you so much"

"I love you"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_A second baby cried was heard from within the delivery room and the floor just screamed with joy. Bailey hugged the chief, Alex hugged izzie, Christina hugged burkes, and George hugged Callie. Everyone was hugging each other from so much joy. Five minutes later the door of the room opened and there came out two incubators each carrying the most beautiful babies ever. Everyone wanted to touch them and say hello but the nurse had order to take them downstairs to avoid stress and that is what they did. _

_Derek was lying with Meredith on the bed, cleaning her wet face from sweat and kissing her lightly on the lips from time to time. _

"You did good mer, you did good"

"You did good too, I nearly broke your fingers"

"I don't mind, there is no one else I would rather have to break my fingers"

"Their so beautiful Derek, Derek was just so beautiful and Christina looked like an angel"

"This is going to be complicated"

"What is?"

"The name thing Derek and Derek Christina and Christina, but I guess its going to be funny"

"Yeah, I just wanted to name them after important people in my life"

_Derek had a tear in the corner of his eyes and Meredith kissed it away, at that moment the 4 interns, bailey, mark and the chief entered the room they all gave Meredith a hug and gave their congratulations. Bailey and the chief had surgeries to go to and burke had already left to his, promising to come back later, the four interns were now surrounding the bed_

"So how did it go mer, we were outside hearing you scream"

"It went painfully and in the middle of all my screaming I heard you"

_Addison came in with an update, she and Derek had become friends after their divorce and she was happy to see him so full of life and was also truly happy in helping Meredith_

"So how are my favourite parents?"

"Tired with broken fingers"

_Addison laughed _

"well the twins are doing fine, you did a very good job by keeping them in there for so long, I must confess that in all my years of career I have not yet seen a woman pregnant with twins making it to nearly full term, if you want to see them Meredith their down there waiting for you"

"Thank you Addison we'll be right down"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**So they were born! The shepherd twins are finally outside. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I hope you keep on reviewing **

**See you soon**

**Vanessa **

**(aka Greyrocks)**


	16. afterwards

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

_it had been a few hours since the babies were born, Addison said that they could only visit in a few hours so Derek and Meredith had to wait, they decided to catch up on their talking._

"meredith why did you leave_" Derek asked while laying next to Meredith and brushing a piece of hair away from her face._

"you hurt me so much Derek, I thought that you wouldn't want me, so I left, I was kind of hoping to move on, but I just couldn't get you out of my head."

"glad to hear that. did you ever think of coming back? actually what made you come back?"

"I actually thought about coming back, I was around 4 months pregnant, but I didn't know you were divorced yet and then the Neuro Program came up, I came back because only a few days ago izzie told me that you've been divorced for ages and looking miserable"

"I was miserable not having you here, I'm sorry, I was an ass, and for that I missed your entire pregnancy"

"Its ok Derek, were together now and we're parents, of twins, and that is the only thing that matters."

"I'm glad we're together Meredith, now tell me about this Neuro Program"

"oh its this new program in new york, they selected the resident with the most promise in neuro and gave them a super advanced learning program. four months of extensive learning and practise. just those four months took out 5 years of residency and fellowship, can you believe that? in 4 months, 5 years off"

"and who was the chosen one I'm wondering"

"well just some blonde, skinny Chief Resident that just happened to be laying around"

"chief resident?"

"yep, I got the job last month"

"so I guess your following neuro then"

"yep, just one more thing that the love of my life gave to me, it was hard work Derek, there was one time, when I was 5 months along, when I was so tired, I just had performed my first surgery, I had the adrenaline running through my veins but that wasn't enough to make the sadness and tiredness away. so now I only have 2 more years as a chief resident and then straight into attending, but as a follow up to the program, I will only be allowed to scrub in, and assist of cause, and probably do some, neuro surgeries. I have to be assigned to a neuro attending from now on"

"wow, my Meredith is following in my footsteps. so do you have anyone in mind?"

"oh I guess I can think of someone, maybe dr. shepherd would be interested but I have to ask him"

"I know for sure that he would be more than happy and honoured to teach the love of his life what she needs to know"

"I'm glad to hear that, do you think he will get tired of having me around him all day?"

"I'm sure he won't mind a single bit"

_At that moment Addison came into the room_

"Hey so how are the happy parents doing?"

"We're fine, anxious to go and see our little baby shepherds"

"Well you can go and see them now, their waiting for you"

"Thank you Addison, you know mark came back with me for you, me and Derek are fine now, so only you and mark are left"

"Meredith" _Addison said blushing_

"what I'm just saying"

_Meredith got into a wheelchair and with Derek wheeling her out went to see their babies, leaving a very red faced Addison behind._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a huge time, but I have had a lot of homework and then greys yesterday, I'm really sad that Derek walked away but hopefully he will find out that Meredith picked him and go back to her. anyway this chapter was just a filled but better ones will come in future. **

**Keep reviewing**

**Vanessa **

**(aka Greyrocks)**


	17. proposals

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

_Derek and Meredith were inside the nursery looking at the little beautiful lives they had made together. At Meredith's request Addison had placed both twins in the same incubator. Meredith's hand was around Derek's while their other free hand was inside the incubator touching the babies' hands. _

"their so beautiful Derek"

"just like their mom" _Meredith blushed a little_

"I love you so much Meredith"

"I love you too" _they kissed each other softly on the lips_

"Meredith how will it be from now on?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean are we going to live together?"

"of cause, I was thinking maybe you could move in into my house, it would be easier in case izzie or george had to take care of them when we are working or something"

"yeah I guess so, but I have not put apart my idea of building a house on my land"

"I like the sounds of that"

"so do I, umm Meredith?"

"yeah baby?"

"I know we only just got together and everything, and the babies were just born a few hours ago, but I want you to know that you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"I feel the same way Derek"

"I'm glad, I've wanted to ask you something for months now, but you were gone and I was so broken, but now you are here and I feel alive again so…"

_Derek got on one knee and took out a beautiful engagement ring, Meredith had tears in her eyes _

"Meredith Grey will you make me the happiest man on earth by accepting to become my wife?"

_Meredith looked straight into Derek's eyes_

"well I thought you'd never ask, I will be honoured to become your wife Derek"

"is that a yes?"

"yes"

_Derek put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately until they were broken apart by the cry of their babies_

"I think their hungry"

"My boobs are about to go into action"

_Derek sat next to Meredith admiring her actions towards the babies while feeding, it was the most beautiful thing he had seen, it was the first time that Meredith had been feeding them and it was a sight he shall never get out of his head._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"hey Christina"

"oh hi izzie"

"so when are you planning on telling her?"

"tell who what?"

"telling Meredith about the wedding, she is the maid of honour"

"I'll tell her soon, now she's drooling all over McBabies"

"come on Christina you have to admit they are really sweet and adorable"

"ok I confess they are nice but if you ever tell anyone that I will kill you myself"

"I'm so scared" and with that she headed up to the cafeteria to meet alex

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_Alex and izzie had been in a relationship for about 5 months now. Izzie had moved on from Denny, even though they had been together only five months Alex already told her he loved her, he said that he had loved her since ever and was jealous of all the men looking at her, particularly all those pictures of her in her underwear. Izzie liked the idea of making Alex jealous it proved that he loved her, and she loved him, making it plain she did so also after one night of amazing, mind-blowing sex. She saw him sitting down and her face immediately lighted up and his face did the same_

"hey izzie" _he kissed her passionately_

"hey, so how the love of my life?"

"oh his doing fine, just wondering if the love of his life would be happy to marry him?"

"what?"

"you heard me"

"alex don't you think it's a little early?"

"if I didn't think it was the right time I wouldn't be asking you"

_izzie knew alex and knew that he meant what he was saying_

"yes"

"seriously?"

"seriously"

"I love you izzie stevens"

"its izzie karev now, and I love you too"

_she smiled and kissed him hard and he took a perfect diamond ring from his pocket and put it on her finger _

"oh alex this is beautiful, thank you"

"its beautiful but not as beautiful as you"

_izzie was so happy and she didn't even have words to explain how much_

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_Meredith was back in her bed, Derek had gone to catch some sleep in an on-call room after a very persistent Meredith had threaten to throw the engagement ring out the window if he didn't go and get some rest, he immediately obliged. Now Meredith was laying down with izzie and Christina seating next to her_

"so mer I have something to tell you"

"what did you do Christina?"

"I didn't do anything, burke did, he proposed"

"really, when?"

"umm almost 9 months ago"

"and you didn't tell me"

"well it was a surprise"

"fine, so when the wedding?"

"in two months"

"mind if I join you?"

"what do you mean?"

_Meredith lifted her hand up showing off her beautiful ring to Christina and Izzie_

"oh my god, that ring is beautiful, I guess one more couple wouldn't hurt"

"how about two couples?"

"excuse me?"

_now it was izzie's turn to show her ring, Meredith and Christina gasped in union_

"alex propsed?"

"yep"

"did all the men decide to marry now?"

"it seems so, that church is going to get really crowded"

"wow"

"what is mer?"

"I'm just thinking everyone in our little group is getting married, well except george"

_at that moment the door flew open and a very excited callie entered the room_

"you guys are never gona believe this, george proposed!"

_izzie, Christina and Meredith lifted their hands up at the same time showing their rings to callie, Christina breaks the silence_

"well I do guess all men decided to get married"

_all of them said_ "yeah"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Oh my fringin god that is the longest chapter I've ever written, 4 pages! My fingers are hurting right now, so quadruple wedding, has that ever happened in any fanfic? I find myself breaking barriers, first the proposal by a heart, then in front of babies, in front of food, and now callie, probably in front of bones, I'll let you know how george proposed in the next chapter. but wait is it going to be a quadruple wedding or more? who knows? I do. I love all your reviews and I'm waiting for more. oh by the way concerning me and breaking fanfic records I'm building up a new fanfic in my head that will defenetly break ALL records. so get reading and review.**

**see you soon**

**Vanessa **

**(aka Greyrocks)**


	18. One More

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

_one week after_

_the babies shepherd had finally been allowed to come home, Meredith had been discharged on the same day. they were entering meredith's house for the firs time that week. Derek was carrying Derek junior and Meredith was carrying Christina junior._

"should we put them upstairs to sleep"

"yeah"

_Derek went ahead first and headed for meredith's room, we had just opened the door when he saw an almost naked mark get out of the shower_

"what the hell are you doing here?"

"that's what I should be asking you, as far as I know this is my room"

"is it?"

"hum umm"

_Derek turned around to see Meredith staring at him_

"what do you think your doing Derek shepherd, that's marks room"

"I thought this is your room"

"no I moved into the main the main bedroom, it has a private bathroom and a bigger bed so its better for me"

"sorry mark, misunderstanding"

"its fine"

"did you change the mattress and bed?"

_Meredith laughed at mark's expression _

"why does everyone keep on telling me that"

"because its true and necessary"

_Derek shut the door leaving mark inside, mark had just enough time before it shut to hear Derek ask Meredith_

"did you say bigger bed?"

_he heard Meredith say 'yes', he didn't even bother to tell them that in fact he had the bed changed 3 days ago, thank god, the old bed made too much noise._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_Derek and Meredith entered the master bedroom, already two baby beds awaited them surrounded by nappies and everything they might ever need, izzie obviously didn't want anything to be missing_

"when you said it had a bigger bed I didn't think it would be a king sized bed, we'll have to try it out mer"

_he said with a cocky smile_

"hold your beast mister, I can't do anything for the next 2 months so you just have to wait"

_Derek knew she was right but pouted just to tease her. Meredith smiled, she had missed moments like this with Derek, she wanted him badly but Addison gave specific orders and both Derek and Meredith were planning on following them. they lay down the babies that had fallen asleep in their arms, they turned on the baby monitor and headed downstairs, everyone was waiting for them._

_izzie, alex, Christina, burke, callie, george, Addison and mark were seating around the living room_

"hey"

"hey to you all"

"their asleep?"

"yeah, and will remain so for the next few hours, thank you izz for the equipment"

"your welcome, I don't want my godchildren missing anything"

"godchildren?" asked george

"yeah, me and mark are the godparents" _izzie answered _

"you are?" _Derek asked looking at Meredith_

"yes they are" _Meredith said looking at Derek_

"so when are all the wedding planned?"

"in less than two months all the girls agreed that it would be fun and much easier to have them all at the same time, it would save money at buying the gowns" izzie said laughing at the end "we would be all dressed up anyway"

"wow, four weddings in one day, that's going to be one hell of a task, and lots of money"

"umm, I'm paying for everything" _Meredith said_

_all the men looked at Meredith, the girls already very reluctantly agreed with meredith's idea_

"Meredith were do you plan on getting so much money"

"mer there's no need"

"I'm the maid on honour an in my family the maid of honour pays the bills, and for you information dr. shepherd I will tell you that all I have to do is go to my bank account"

"what?"

"what she never told you?"_ izzie said everyone was looking at her_

"Meredith's stinking rich, the grey family is one heck of a family, at least 15 million at the bank from what Meredith told me"

_izzie continued, Meredith felt like she was showing off, she didn't like that, it wasn't her fault that she came from a wealthy background, but she didn't like to show off that's why she hid it from everyone_

"seriously" _all of them said_

"yeah" _Meredith was a bit embarrassed _

"I'm gonna marry a millionaire?"

"looks like it"

"don't worry I wont run off with your money"

"you better not"

"but your paying for everything everything?"

"everything everything, Derek will take care of the men's suits just send me the bill"

_mark leaned to Addison and asked into her ear _

"do you want to tell them?"

_she looked at him smiled_

"actually its five weddings" _she said_

"WHAT!" _everyone asked looking at him_

"mark proposed yesterday"

"I knew it, you two have been very cosy this past week" _Christina looking at Meredith_

"are you paying for that too?"

"I don't get it you guys, what is wrong with it, its my wedding present, I have no idea on were to spend so much money, so I decided to use it for something useful"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**hey you guys, you are probably asking, when is the wedding, why are there fillers, were is the action and romance? well its coming and I know some wont like the idea of Meredith paying for everything but I find it kind of sweet. so sorry to those who don't like it very much. as I promised, I said that I would tell you how george proposed and he did so when they were in surgery, I know it's a lot like Burke's and Christina's but I like the idea of proposing in front of the things that you and the love of your life have in common. anyway review all you want cos I really really really like all your reviews and ideas. **

**see you soon**

**Vanessa **

**(aka Greyrocks)**


	19. we've talked about this

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

_a few days later_

_the babies have been adapting well. Meredith is still on leave but is returning to work tomorrow and so is Derek (he had taken some time off) they were laying in bed coddled together. the babies were asleep and the group had made up a schedule where there would always be someone to take care of the twins_

_**time until weddings: 1 month and 3 weeks **_

"I love laying here with you, I missed this so much"

"derek you've said this so many times already.. however I don't mind listening to it more times so just go ahead"

_Derek laughed a little and kissed her_

"its true, I did miss you, didn't you miss me?"

"no not really, this cute guy in New York had his eye on me, I was just about to consider him but then again my big fat pregnant belly got in the way of my plans, so I ditched him and said that I had found my one and he wasn't getting any luck"

"seriously?"

"well the last part was true"

_Derek smiled, and silence settled. after a few minutes_

"Derek do you think its stupid, my idea about everything I'm planning to do?"

"mer we've talked about this, you have my permission and whatever decision you make I'll be right next to you supporting you 100."

"thank you Derek"

"Meredith?"

"yeah?"

"you're my one too"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_izzie and george were downstairs in the kitchen_

"wow this week has been quieter than usual, at least when Meredith, Derek and bedroom is concerned"

"just wait until Meredith gets the all clear in a few months"

"yeah but then we wont be here will we?"

"why?"

"you don't expect 4 couples to live in one house do you?"

_izzie smiled_

"what do you know that I don't know?"

"you'll see georgie"

"my name is george"

"yeah, you'll see, lets just say that mer is full of surprises"

"I think I'm starting to get the idea, I'll go and check on the twins"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_george went to see the twins but Meredith was already there, she was holding Derek while Christina was sleeping in the crib._

"hey mer, I was coming to check on them"

"their ok george, do you want t hold Derek for a bit?"

"yeah" _george took Derek from Meredith_

"Meredith what is this thing about you and a hidden idea about where the couples are going to live?"

"did izzie say something?"

"she just commented"

"oh ok, well it will remain a secret, but don't worry, you'll know soon enough, everything is sorted out already, with Derek is fine and the other things are fine"

"ok"

"I'll just go now, your ok george?"

"yeah I'm fine, I'll look after them"

"thanks george"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"izz you told george?"

"no I didn't"

"I think their going to freak when they find out, first the weddings and now this"

"I think its great you are doing this mer, all of us are grateful to you, so when is it going to be finished?"

"in about 6 months, it's a big project so it cant be done in little time, it only started this week anyway"

"I still can't believe you are doing this"

"well I can"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**DUN DUN DUN what is Meredith Grey up too? I will leave you wondering, I'm on a one week break from school, so I'll be doing quite a lot of updating this week, including the wedding and the big secret. I loved your reviews, lets bring it up to 200 lovely reviews? **

**see you soon**

**Vanessa **

**(aka Greyrocks)**


	20. welcome back

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

_the next day_

_Meredith and Derek were getting ready for their first day back at work. Izzie had the day off so she would be taking care of the twins. _

_in the kitchen_

"coffee?" _Derek asked_

"yes please, I'm going to miss them today"

"you know we could take them to the hospital day care, like that we could just go and see them when we want"

"but I thought izzie was taking care of them today"

_izzie entered the kitchen_

"oh I don't mind, I was planning on looking at some wedding stuff today anyway"

"ok, I'll go and get them ready"

_30 minutes later Meredith came down the stairs with Derek and Christina in each arm._

"look who came to pay their dad a visit?"

"so how are my beautiful children today?"

"I think that little miss shepherd here wants her daddy" giving Christina to Derek

"hey there sunshine, ready to go to the hospital, I bet those nurses are going to drool all over you, because you're so pretty aren't you? yes you are" _he said in baby voice_

"I bet they are, but we have to go now, bye izzie"

"bye"

_they left. they got to the hospital 10 minutes later, Meredith was taking Derek in one baby carrier and the Derek was taking Christina in another. when they got inside there was a large reception in the lobby. the chief, bailey, Christina. burke, alex, george, callie, Addison, mark and some of the nurses were waiting for their arrival_

"welcome back Meredith"

_the chief said to Meredith with open arms she hugged him _

"thanks dad"

_he smiled at the fact that she hadn't forgotten her promise. they kept hugging everyone until bailey came to them_

"grey are you ready for today?"

"yes I am doctor bailey, your not going to go soft on me are you?"

"no the chief told me about your neuro program, you wont see much of me around, but I am doctor bailey, I am the nazi, I am an attending and you may be the chief resident but I do not tolerate mistakes grey, now let me see those two"

_Meredith smiled, Miranda Bailey had gone soft, she handed Derek to her_.

"now who do we have here?"

_Derek came behind Meredith and put his arm around her waist_

"that would be our lovely son Derek Shepherd" _bailey looked at him_

"feel sorry for him already, poor kid has to spend his life probably being mistaken with his overly-moosed haired father"

_Derek chuckled he took Derek from her and Meredith handed Christina to her _

"and this is Christina" _Meredith said_

"feel sorry for her too"

"why? because she was named after a surgery hungry intern?"

"no, because she was named after a sex addicted intern, you don't even wonna know what I caught her and burke doing last month, good luck with that girl"

"Meredith we have to get them to day-care"

"sure thing honey"

_Derek got Derek in the baby carrier and Meredith put Christina's in hers they said good-bye to everyone and headed upstairs, in the elevator they were the only ones there and couldn't resist the urge to have a little make out session. They dropped Christina and Derek at daycare and headed for the attending locker room, Meredith was about to head for the intern locker room when Derek stopped her_

"where do you think you are going future dr. shepherd?"

"well dr. shepherd, I was planning on going to change" _pointing to the direction of the intern locker room_

"no you don't, at least in that locker room, the chief resident shares the attending locker room with the attendings, you know chief resident is almost considered an attending, the only thing missing are the navy scrubs"

"is it, so I get to boss everyone around? can I boss you around?" _she mocked_

"I love it when you are bossy but yeah especially the new interns"

"umm.. I would love that"

_they changed meredith's locker was right next to derek's she noticed that the attending lockers were much bigger than the intern ones, she was beginning to like being chief resident _

"umm. chief resident scrubs sure look sexy on you" _he flashed a mcdreamy smile_

"Derek they are like any other scrubs"

"yeah I still think they look sexy on you"

_she leaned in to kiss him, they stopped when they heard someone opening the door, but then closed it right away_

"so dr. shepherd what can I do today? I have not been given interns to torture"

"well dr. grey as your program tells me you are to shadow a neuro attending for two years, and I volunteered so technically were I go you go, you wont be given interns of your own but you have power over all of them and the residents even the ones higher than you, I made sure everyone one knew that at a staff meeting yesterday"

"so that's were you spent your morning" _he grinned_

"well I don't mind shadowing you" _he smiled again_

"you can shadow me any time Meredith, well shall we go we have a surgery in 5 minutes where you will perform half of it"

"only half? come one I performs surgery by myself before"

"okay if you behave well"

"okay"

_They headed out. Meredith was happy, she was more than happy, she had everything she ever wanted: the love of her life, beautiful children, loyal friends, a job she loved and happiness, how could she ever think of staying in new york? _

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**well one more filler, the romance may come tomorrow. what are you guys thinking about the story so far? it probably wont be longer than 25 chapters but I have another story in my head as you know so don't be sad. I love your reviews and the more the better **

**see you soon**

**Vanessa **

**(aka Greyrocks)**


	21. dress shopping

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

_later that day_

_Meredith and Derek had picked up the twins and were heading home. they passed izzie, Christina, callie and Addison in the living room. they put the twins to sleep, Derek falling asleep by their side. Meredith decided to go down to join the girls._

"hey what are you doing?"

"well we were just looking at some wedding stuff, izzie got some great ideas"

"you did?"

"yeah mer, since you are paying for all we decided to use your favourite colours for the decoration, well yours and derek's since his also helping us out "

"thanks guys, so what are they?"

"well, lavender and indigo obviously"

"I knew you were gonna say that, and all of you are fine with that?"

"yep, where do you want the reception?"

"I don't mind"

"how about at derek's land" _Addison asked _

"umm.. no cant I don't think that's a good idea"

"why" _Christina asked_

"umm.. because I got a better idea"

"really what?"

"how about we do it at Joe's we spend most of our time there anyway, that's were me and Derek met, that's were we hang out, all of us got a Joe story anyway"

"sounds great, I think Joe will be delighted with that"

"ok that's settled"

"dresses?"

"oh we are going dress shopping this weekend"

"sounds great"

"oh damn gotta go, my shift starts in half an hour"

"bye izz"

"see you girls"

"so girls what do we do? we cant do much without izzie here, she has a opinion"

"don't you think this is strange?" _Meredith asked_

"why?"

"well for starters, Addison is the love of my lives ex-wife, she's marrying her dirty mistress, who happens to be my boss's boss along with herself, Christina is my best friend and also marrying on of my boss's, callie is my boss marrying my other friend, alex and izzie are getting married after izzie nearly killed her first fiancé, and me a dirty mistress getting married to my boss's boss, having had his children already and on top of that I'm paying for everything, I'm paying for my boss's weddings, how strange is that?"

_silence settled, but then laughed erupted from the girls_

"its true, but it will be a event for a life time"

"yep" _the 4 nodded_

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_the weekend- dress shopping_

"people look at the bright side, at least we don't need to buy bride's maid costumes"

"but we don't need a bride's maid"

"of cause we do"

"umm. guy's I kind of asked someone already, I ummm asked dr. bailey and dr. Webber if they could be our best man and bride's maid"

"well that's settled then, see Meredith found the answer, now can we get shopping so that I can get this over fluffy day out of my way?"

"calm down cristina, just find something that you like, and white or cream coloured girls"

"oh my god I just found the perfect dress for me"

_Meredith was holding a strapless dress all made of a delicate white fabric which a silk lavender coloured ribbon at the waist_

"oh my god that is stunning, I thing you will look amazing in that mer"

"thanks izz, I think this one would look great on you"

_she was pointing to the one next to hers, it was also strapless, it was entirely made of silk which the took part having the silk being kind of twisted around the waist_ **(A.N. basically the same as her dress from prom but white)** _izzie instantly became in love with the dress_

"its perfect mer, thanks"

"glad to be of help"

"girls, I think I found the one too"

_everyone looked at Addison, she was holding a white straight down dress with an around the next strap._

"its beautiful addie"

"thanks"

"guys I don't know what I'm getting all this is too girly for me" _Christina began wining _

"calm down christina, how about this one?"

_izzie, was holding a v neck, open back, Indian silk dress, it was a very simple dress but it also had a strong air to it, it screamed Christina out of its threads_

"now that I could wear"

"umm guys where's callie?"

"I'm here"

_she came out of the changing rooms which a light cream coloured v neck dress, it was slightly puffy with a very thin red silk ribbon at the waist and v neck out line _

"I liked it and its George's favourite colour as well"

"its stunning, it really fits you"

"thanks"

"are we going to wear veils?"

"of cause we all have to, its tradition"

"you and traditions izzie"

"well it is tradition"

"I'm only wearing a small one" _Christina said_

"oh my veil goes down to my waist, have you guys thought about your vows?"

"we getting married in a church though"

"I'm jewish"

_everyone looked at Christina_

"but I guess I don't mind, I not really into religion anyway"

"Addison can you marry in a church? Didn't you and Derek marry in a church?"

"no we married at a register office, I wasn't really into church in those days"

"so everyone here can get married in a church?"

"yep, and we are saying our own vows, I talked to the priest and his fine with it after much persuasion, said in front of god the words were the same in every marriage but I set him straight"

"thanks mer"

_they left the shop after a few hours, carrying bags, full of dresses, shoes, veils and accessories, Meredith leaving behind a juicy check, Meredith also bough a dress for Christina (baby) and Derek (baby) because they would be the ones to take everyone's rings up to the altar _

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**the next chapter will be crunch time, the wedding and will be up today, I am really excited about it its what everyone has waited for its going to be huge, 5 weddings is not an easy thing keep reviewing **

**see you soon**

**Vanessa **

**(aka Greyrocks)**


	22. children, kids and practice

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

_4 days later_

_time until weddings: 1 months and 2 weeks_

_izzie and mer are in the kitchen, meredith just came back from a 48 hour shift, she was really tired and all she wanted to do was kiss her children and go to sleep, and sleep for a long time. _

"so I sent out the wedding invitations, I checked with Joe his going to close the bar that day Sunday, and everything with the caterers is organised, all we need is to show up, and the confirmation of the people that are coming"

"thanks izz, you are a star"

"get some sleep you look like crap"

"I feel like crap, I'm just going to go and kiss my beautiful children and go for a long sleep, Derek should be here in a few hours, his shift ends at 2"

"ok I'll be going to bed in a few minutes anyway, I just gave the twins a bottle and they are sleeping now, good dreams mer"

"thanks izz"

_Meredith went and checked on the twins, she hasn't seen them in 48 hours and has missed them so much, she lays down on the large bed and is sleeping even before her head hits the pillow. she wakes up 4 hours later with the twins crying, she gets up to care for them but realises that Derek is already there with Christina in his arms._

"how is my little princess, who is daddy's little princess? yes you are my beautiful Christina, my beautiful Christina needs to sleep so that she can grow and become even more beautiful like her mommy"

_Meredith was watching him and smiling, he had a great way with kids. she fell asleep in his arms he set her down checked Derek and lay down next to Meredith, both falling asleep in each others arms. _

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_the next day they woke up still in each others arms, Derek kissed Meredith passionately, although they had been together for the last 48 hours he missed being in her arms, he had almost lost her once and was not letting her go ever again. they went down for some breakfast, thinking that the twins most be downstairs with george_ _since they were not in their cribs, however, neither george or the twins were in sight, izzie was at work, they found a note on the table_

_**to the happy shepherd couple,**_

**_I saw you two sleeping so peacefully and happy (after a long 48 hour shift) that I decided to take the twins to the hospital day care so that you two can have some quality time together since you haven't had much lately, my shift finishes at 6 so I'll bring them back by then_**

_**have fun**_

_**george**_

"I'm beginning to like george more and more everyday"

"really? should I be worried?"

"umm.. is Derek shepherd jealous?"

"I usually don't get jealous but when it comes to the love of my life I can get really jealous"

"don't be silly, do you think that I will ever let go off my mcdreamy?"

"no"

"well you know what this means?"

"what?"

"we have a whole day to ourselves"

"that sounds great"

"yep"

_They ate breakfast with Meredith seating on Derek's lap. Derek then got an idea, they got dressed and went to the ferryboats, they just stood there on the ferryboat enjoying each others company and sometimes stealing a few kisses, they knew that they couldn't do anything yet, so they did the best not to get carried away. They went for lunch and after went for a walk in the park, they went back to the house and slept for the rest of the afternoon. _

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_Christina and Burke were at their apartment_

"Christina?"

"yes baby?"

"what do you think about kids? I mean the first time didn't go well and it was unplanned but now we are getting married and well what do you think?"

"burke to tell you the truth I have never really wanted to have kids"

_burke's face drooped _

"but since the twins came, and then all this marriage thing, its made me go all mushy and happy and excited about the idea of family, so yeah I think kids are a great idea"

"I would never think this day would come, Christina Yang has gone soft"

"well yeah, a bit but if you tell anyone ever I will kill you"

_burke chuckled and he and Christina began practising_

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_izzie and alex were at the cafeteria, they were on their lunch break_

"izz what do you think about having children, like mini Izzie's and Alex's running around the house?"

"wow"

"what?"

"I mean you mentioning kids so soon, I mean I thought you would of gotten tired of babies after spending months in the vagina squad"

"I'm not tired of babies when it comes to you, it would be a whole new experience for us"

"actually alex, I have never told you before but please don't judge me"

"what is it izzie?"

"I had a daughter, when I was 16, I was young and I wasn't prepared, I had school and I wanted to give her the best life possible, I was living in a trailer park and working as much as possible to get money for med school, so I gave her up for adoption"

"izz I'm not going to judge you, you're the love of my life and if you think that was the best idea then I agree with you"

_izzie had teary eyes by now_ "thanks alex, you're the love of my life too"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_Addison and Mark were at their apartment. they were in bed cuddled in each others arms _

"so are you excited about the wedding or weddings should I say?"

"yeah, I was never this excited on my first wedding"

"I remember, you felt like it was just another normal day"

"yeah I remember too"

"Addison what are we going to do after the wedding?"

"what do you mean?"

"don't we think that we should move to a bigger house? there are really nice ones in front of the hospital"

"and why mark sloan do you want a bigger house?"

"so that we can fill it with little Montgomery-Sloan's"

"you are thinking about kids already? we're not even married yet"

"that didn't stop Derek and Meredith"

"well yeah, but theirs wasn't planned"

"true"

"However I think that I'm ready to take the step into mommy hood, I think the reason me and Derek never had kids was because neither of us thought that we were ready, like we weren't with the right people, but now that we are I don't see what is wrong with the idea"

"well lets get practising then"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_callie and george we scrubbing out of a surgery_

"george what do you think about kids?"

"seriously?"

"seriously"

"why are you bringing this up now?"

"I dunno, I just fell ready to be a mom"

"well I would love to be a dad, I mean now with the twins I see the joy that they bring into people lives and watching then grow and learn, its intense"

"so is that a yes?"

"yes, but don't you think we should wait until the marriage?"

"why, that didn't stop Derek and Meredith"

"that is so truth, landed them a double"

"so should we head home and practise?"

"yeah but first I got to go and pick up the mctwins because I promised Derek and Meredith some free time to spend between them, they have been working hard, especially mer, with the program and now twins"

"yeah but she's lucky, she has everything a person can want, love"

"so do we"

"true"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**You lot most be screaming at the screen right now thinking, where is the damn wedding? well some people requested some interaction between other couples so here they are, the george and callie part is not that great because there is not much of it in the show and stuff, so I did my best. next chapter will defenetly be the wedding ( I think) and I have decided to continue the fic until I run out of idea because to tell you the truth I just love reading all your amazing reviews and I hope I keep on getting more **

**see you soon**

**Vanessa **

**(aka Greyrocks)**


	23. Its about to begin

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

one month and a few weeks later

the girls (Meredith, Christina, izzie, callie and Addison) were all in the living room of meredith's house, they had a light hangover from last nights partying, which included staying at home watching movies and drinking Tequila. the boys left yesterday to party too but stayed at Addison and mark's new house, they would be getting ready there, while the girls would be getting ready at mer's house, the twins now around 2 months old, were upstairs sleeping. the girls decided to start getting ready, the wedding was at 2 pm and it was now 9 am. they all had showers, fixed their hair, nails, waxed their legs, and did everything humanly possible to look gorgeous, they were putting on the final touches on each others make-up when the door-bell rang, it was now 11 am. izzie came downstairs to open it. Dr. Bailey gave some leather boxes to izzie and left. there were 5 small boxes and then one fairly size one. they had notes with names on them.

izzie made her way up, the rest were in meredith's room, they were finally ready, all there was left to do was put on the dresses that were safely laid out in izzie's bed.

"hey, Miranda just came to give me these, they said it was from the boys, she says that the car will be coming at 1 to pick was up"

izzie began to give out the boxes, the first was to callie, she opened it and there was a beautiful set of earrings in them, there was a note from george inside

'_my mother wore these on her wedding, she passed it down to my so that I could give it to the love of my life on our wedding, love george'_

the second was to izzie she opened it and there was a beautiful set of earring and a diamond necklace, a note from alex lay inside

'_to the love of my life, this is only one of the many gifts that I will give you for the rest of our lives together, but to tell you the truth I don't think that you really need them, you don't really need diamonds and pearls because you are already stunningly beautiful, love alex'_ izzie smiled and said something that sounded like 'alex' very quietly

Christina opened her and there was a diamond necklace inside, the diamond was huge and surrounded by white gold.

'_christina I know you don't really like to wear this kinds of things but today is the happiest day of my life and I hope yours too, I had this necklace especially designed for you and I hope you love it like I love you, to the love of my life from burke'_

"look at this rock" she said lifting the necklace up

next it was Addison who opened hers, inside there was set of pearl and diamond earrings and necklace matching, they were stunningly beautiful

'_addison, I bought this gift for you, thinking about you and hoping to be with you for the rest of my life, love mark'_

everyone looked at Meredith, she was the only one yet to open her box, everyone was anxious to see what was inside because hers was bigger than everyone else's, much bigger. she took a deep breath, and opened the box, she let out a gasp.

inside there was the most beautiful jewels she had ever seen, there was a small tiara for her to place on her veil, the tiara was nearly entirely encrusted with diamonds, but had some lavender coloured diamonds as well, it matched perfectly with the lavender ribbon on her dress. along with it came a beautiful diamond necklace and matching diamond earrings.

'_meredith, all these things are beautiful but not as beautiful as you, you gave me my life back, and forgave me for being an ass, I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, you are the love of my life, lots of love, your McDreamy'_

"oh my god mer those are beautiful, they match your dress as well"

"I got to admit mcdreamy sure hit the jackpot this time"

Meredith had tears in her eyes, she felt that her heart was almost going to burst with joy.

they admired each other's gifts and when they realised it was 12 already, they went down and ate something for they wouldn't probably eat for the next few hours and went up. Meredith went to get the twins ready, she cleaned them, packed a bag with supplies, and dressed them. Christina was wearing a little version of meredith's dress and Derek was wearing black trousers, a little black jacket, and a indigo coloured shirt.

they finally finished getting ready and put on their weddings dresses. they finally applied the jewellery. when they were finished it was nearly 1 pm. they came down and sat down, waiting for the cars to come and pick them up, they were surprised that they didn't see multiple cars but one limousine waiting for them. Olivia and Nurse Debbie came out of the car, they were in charge of taking care of Christina and Derek for the rest of the day.

they made their way to the church, they arrived a little early and waited in the car. they waited for 15 minutes and went outside, Richard came outside, followed by Addison's dad, callie's dad, Christina's step-dad and izzie's uncle. they came to escort the brides into the church, they got ready and entered. one of the happiest day in their lives was about to begin.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**you guys didn't think that I would give everything away only in one chapter did you? the chapter that you are all waiting for will probably come tomorrow, depending on the homework load. it is going to take some time writing but luckily for you I'm a fast writer! but reviews will make me write even faster. I love the fact but I only have 22 chapters so far and I have more than 200 reviews already, you guys most really like my story : ) I will try not to disappoint you.**

**see you soon**

**Vanessa **

**(aka Greyrocks)**


	24. a day to remember

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

the church was packed, there was addison's family, marks, george's, callies's christina's, burke's, izzie's, alex's, but mainly derek's, only Meredith had no family there for her, but she was happy, derek's family was about to become her family, and they were a big bunch. beside she had her friends too. the church was beautifully decorated, izzie had done a splendid job. the benches were decorated with white roses, with some lavenders in between them, in honour of Meredith. the altar was also covered in white roses and lavender.

the music started to play, the people stood up and the brides began entering. they were so beautiful that only their presence lightened the church.

First came Addison, with her dad, she was smiling but was very nervous; today she was going to become Dr. Addison Montgomery-Sloan.

then came callie, along with her dad, strands of her black curly hair falling in front of her veil. today she was going to become Dr. Callie Torres-O'Malley.

Christina followed her, her step-father proudly escorting her up the isle. her jewels sparkled when she walked. Christina never though she was going to get married someday, it was something she never wanted for her, marrying, having kids and settling down. well at least until she met burke. today she was going to become Dr. Christina Yang-Burke

behind her came izzie, accompanied by her uncle, since she didn't know her dad. she was nearly crying from happiness looking at the people around her, she looked up at alex, he never took his eyes off her. she smiled and kept walking. she was about to turn into Dr. Isobel Stevens-Karev.

finally behind her, came Meredith, escorted by dr. webber, he was the closest thing she had to a father and was pleased that he was there. when she stepped into the church nearly all eyes were on her. she was beautiful and her dress fit her petite figure perfectly. oblivious to the eyes looking at her she only had eyes for Derek, and Derek for her. today was defenetly one of the happiest of her life. today she would become Dr. Meredith Grey-Shepherd.

Addison reached mark, he shook her fathers hand, and grabbed hers, taking her up to the altar. callie and george did the same, so did Christina and burke and izzie and alex. Meredith stopped smiled at Richard, and turned to the left and kissed her twins heads, they were quietly observing their parents marriage from olivia's and nurse Debbie's arms. they smiled at Meredith, those happy deep blue eyes made her even happier. she turned to Richard and kept walking, reaching the man of her dreams, the man of the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. he shook Richard's hand

"take care of her Derek"

"don't worry Richard I will"

they stepped into the front of the altar and looked at the priest. Derek smiled, the tiara made her even more beautiful, not that was possible. the priest began to speak

"we are gathered here today for the beautiful celebration of marriage between these 5 couples."

the ceremony continued. it was now time for the maid of honour and best man to do the speech. Miranda Bailey went stepped in front of the microphone.

"all of these couples here have fought a lot to get were they are, and they deserve to be were they are. now I'm still not liking the idea of attendings marrying their residents but I see the love that burns from within and I'll let it pass this time. all I can say is that we here are all lucky, lucky to have people like these 10 with us, they are caring, helpful and strong, and deserve all of lives happiness" _the people clapped and the chief stepped in front of the microphone_

"today, I could say that I'm not happy about my attendings marrying their residents, but today I am not your chief, today I am the best man, the best man that sees all the love they have for their partners. we all had rough times, bumpy times, and large belly times" _Meredith smiled_ "but we are all here, and I speak for everyone present here, Addison, mark, callie, george, izzie, alex, Christina, Preston, Derek and Meredith, we wish you a happy ever after" he steps down and the priest carries on.

they have been standing for some time, but none of them mind because they are so happy they don't even notice their tired feet. prayers and hymns follow until the priest announces the time for the vows.

"and now for the vows, can the first couple step forward please"

Addison and mark step forward and stand in front of the priest.

"Addison, I never though that this day would come, the day that I finally get to be married to the woman of my dreams, the love of my life, and the future mother of my little sloans. so today I promise to love you, respect you and make you the happiest woman on earth, for as long as we both live"

"mark, the first time I saw you I would never imagine that it would end like this, you started off as my friend, you turned into my best friend, then my boyfriend and now by husband. a lot of things have happened in ours lives, bumpy roads and stony paths, but today we are here, happy to be together, and I promise you, to be faithful, love you, respect you, and make you happy for the rest of ours lives"

the priest speaks "Mark Sloan do you take Addison Montgomery to be your beloved wife?"

"I do" he gives a gold wedding band to mark and mark places it on addison's finger.

"Addison Montgomery do you take Mark Sloan to be your beloved husband?"

"I do" the priest gave her a gold wedding band and she placed it on mark's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" mark cupped her now wet cheeks and kissed her passionately, they broke apart and stepped back into their earlier place, not letting go of each others hands.

"can the second couple step forward please" george and callie step forward and walk in front of the priest

"callie, we had our moments, we had our good moments, our bad moments, our jealous moments even, but we are where we are today, and today is the happiest day of my life, its funny, the first time I saw you, you were mending my fractured arm, at that moment even though I couldn't see it I knew that you were the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with. so today I promise to love, respect you, and be with you for the rest of ours days, in sickness and in health, today I make you my wife"

"george, the first time I saw you I was indeed setting your dislocated arm, and I knew even if I didn't see it too that you were the one for me. we had our bumpy roads, and jealousy moments but that has only made our love stronger, today I take you as my husband, promise to love you, respect, you, be faithful to you, in sickness and in health, until death shall do us apart"

"George O'Malley do you take Callie Torres to be your beloved wife?"

"I do" the priest gives george a gold wedding band to george and he places it on callies finger

"Callie Torres do you take George O'Malley to be your beloved husband?"

"I do" he gives callie and wedding band and she places it on george's finger

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" george gives callie and sweet but loving kiss and they head back to their earlier spot

"can the third couple step up please" alex and izzie step in front of the priest

"izzie, the first time I saw you I never thought you would turn out to be the love of my life, the mother of my future children, and the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I thought that you wouldn't even make it through the first year of internship but you did, with bumpy roads, difficulties, hard work and troubles, but you did and that makes me love you even more. I was a fool at first but then I let out my feeling for you and you let me love you, loving me in return, today izzie stevens I promise, to love you, be completely faithful to you, and respect you for the rest of ours lives"

"alex, I never though you and I would be here either, you were the bad boy and I and the Barbie girl. I had many troubles in my life and I never believed in marriage, I would look at magazines and think that those happy wedded girls were stupid but then I met you and you showed me how to be one of those happy wedded girls. at the beginning of the internship all I wanted was to avoid you, but then you became my friend, and from friend to my husband and the love of my life. Today in front f God I promise to love you, respect you, be faithful to you, in sickness and in health, in bad and good moments for the rest of ours lives" izzie was close to crying now, but she didn't want to mess up her make-up

"do you Alex Karen take Isobel Stevens to be you beloved wife?"

"I do" he gives alex a gold wedding band and alex places it on izzie's finger

"do you Isobel Stevens take Alex Karev to be your beloved husband?"

"I do" he gives izzie a gold wedding band and she places it on alex's finger

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" alex gave izzie and passionate but short kiss _'screw the make-up'_ she thought and began crying happiness tears and stepped backwards

"can the fourth couple step forward please" Christina and Burke step forward and stand in front of the priest

"Christina, when I first saw you, I thought that you were a hard person to get to know, you were a smart but hard woman. but you cracked the shell and out came a loving Christina, I know you are not really into the whole marriage thing, but today is the happiest day of my life an I hope it is yours too, today Christina yang, I promise you, to love you, respect you, be faithful to you, and stand by you when you feel sad, depressed, tired, angry, happy, and hopefully very pregnant. today Christina I promise to make you the happiest woman in the world"

"burke, I would never think that one day I would be marrying my boss, I never thought that I would ever be married in fact. I never believed in marriage, I was a cold person, but then I met you and you brought out the loving Christina that I didn't even know was there, the woman that cared about marriage and having children. today preston, I promise to respect you, stand by you in your decisions, in bad times, in happy times, in healthy and sick times, but most importantly I promise to be faithful to you and love you for the rest of my life"

"Preston Burke take Christina Yang to be your beloved wife?"

"I do" he gives burke a gold wedding band and he places it on christina's finger

"Christina yang take Preston Burke to be your beloved husband?"

"I do" he gives Christina a gold wedding band and she places it on burke's finger

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

burke leans down and kiss Christina softly but lovingly on the lips, they step down knowing that Derek and Meredith have been waiting for a long time for their turn

"can the last but not least fifth couple come forward please?" nervously Derek and Meredith step in front of the priest

"Meredith the first time I saw you was at Joe's, I met you and the following morning I left. I thought that I was never going to see you again but then I found you at the hospital that day. I chased you, you resisted but eventually you caved, you agreed on going out with me, even knowing the dangers of dating your boss. I fell in love with you quickly, however I was too late at telling you and tragic incidents happened. when I'm with you my world stops when I see you I forget to breath. you gave me two beautiful children which I love and forgave me for being an idiot and not picking you at first. Meredith you are my one, the person that completes me, my soul mate, the love of my life and I promise you, to love you, respect you, be by your side in sickness and in health, in bad and good moments, and not even death will break us apart, for I will love you even in death and heaven" _Meredith who was now crying was beaming at him _

"Derek, the first night we met, I picked you up at a bar, not expecting to see you ever again, but you showed up at the hospital and ended up being my boss. you chased me, and I resisted but how could I resist those loving blue eyes, I caved, I went out with you knowing you were my boss, I knowing that it was wrong, risked it and it paid off, because I found the love of my life, the only and true one for me, the person that makes me whole, that stops my breathing, and stops my world. you are the father of my children and hopefully many more to come. I would never think that one day I was going to get married, to my boss especially, but when I met my McDreamy that idea changed forever. Derek, my true soul mate today I promise, from the depths of my heart, to love you, respect you, be by your side in sickness and in health, in bad and good moments, and not even death will break us apart, for I will love you even in death and heaven" Derek was crying now too, tears of happiness

"Derek Shepherd do you take Meredith Grey to be your beloved wife?"

"I do" he gives Derek a gold wedding band and he places it on meredith's finger

"Meredith Grey do you take Derek Shepherd to be your beloved husband?"

"I do" he gives Meredith a gold wedding band and she places it on derek's finger

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Derek cupped Meredith's face with his hands, smiled, looked into her eyes, leaned down, and kissed her passionately. they were finally husband and wife. he had waited his entire life for this. he was the happiest man on earth. he continued kissing her but were interrupted by a slight 'hum hum' from mark. they broke away smiled at each other and step back and joined the others.

"ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce…" the couples that had their backs to the people turned around facing the audience

"…Dr. Mark Sloan and Dr. Addison Montgomery-Sloan, Dr. George O'Malley and Dr. Callie TorresO'Malley, Dr. Alex Karev and Dr. Isobel Stevens-Karev, Dr. Preston Burke and Dr. Christina Yang-Burke, and Dr. Derek Shepherd and Dr. Meredith Grey-Shepherd."

Everyone clapped. the newly weds exited the church, being thrown buckets of white rose petals in the process. they headed for the limousine and headed for Joe's. everyone else followed. Debbie and Olivia carrying the twins followed them in a private car with Christina and Derek in their arms.

today was a day to remember

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**oh my friggin god! I never wrote so much in my life! 6 pages!!!! it took around 1 hour to type but got it finished. I hope you enjoy it because I nearly cried writing it, especially the Derek and Meredith part. I expect at least 230 reviews, don't you think I've deserved it? my hands are aching right now, but I'm happy, because finally delivered the chapter that everyone was waiting for. I don't know when the next one will be up, but hopefully soon. I have no idea of how a wedding works or what happens so if it is wrong I apologize.**

**see you soon**

**Vanessa **

**(aka Greyrocks)**


	25. photos and destinations

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

_The limo arrived at Joe's. They waited in the limo until everyone else had arrived. When everyone was inside the bar the newly weds made their way in. everyone clapped. the bar was decorated in the same style as the church, with white roses and lavender flowers everywhere. the usual tables had been removed and now bigger round ones took their place, topped with beautiful white table cloths and shining cutlery. there was a much bigger table at one side and the 5 couples sat down. waiters began bringing the food. Christina and Derek junior were happily eating along side their parents on their eating chairs. after the early dinner Richard Webber stood up_

"everyone here I think its time to make a toast to the newly weds. may their love last forever." _everyone toasted and music started to play_

_Derek looked at Meredith_

"so Dr. Meredith Shepherd would you dance with me?"

"don't mind if I do Dr. McDreamy" he chuckled

_they walked to the dance floor. everyone was looking at them, love flowing from every part of their bodies. it was their first dance as a married couple, and they were recording every single memory in their minds. the camera man that izzie hired was also taking record. they danced, oblivious to the world around them. to them only they were there._

"I love you so much Meredith"

"I love you too Derek"

"we met at this bar remember?"

"how could I forget"

"yeah and we started this thing, you didn't even know my name"

"you didn't know mine either"

"we were strangers, strangers who fell deeply in love with each other, strange how some tings happen"

"yeah, but I'm glad they happened"

"me too"

_they were joined by the other couples, and then more people came. After some time Richard went over to Derek and Meredith. _

"I think its time for the father and daughter dance?"

"of cause" _Derek kissed Meredith and went over to his mom_

"so dad, how did you manage to get so many attendings and residents off at the same day?"

"well lets just say that Mercy West borrowed us some attendings and residents for the day"

"I see, well thank you"

"your welcome" _when the song was over Derek came over and took Meredith to introduce her to his family. _

"well mer, this is Margaret, Elizabeth, Nancy and Kathleen, my sisters" _they all hugged Meredith_

"and this is my mother, Susan" _ms. shepherd gave Meredith a big hug_

"oh thank god I finally get to meet the woman my Derek keeps on talking and talking about, I think I know you so well and I just met you."

"well I hope you've heard good things"

"better than good, excellent, and Derek told me that I have grandchildren, 2 more to the group, I swear this family gets bigger and bigger everyday, I would love to see them"

"oh they are over there, I'll get them" _Derek went over and took Derek and Christina from their chairs and brought them over to his family's table._

"mom this is Derek and Christina"

"oh their adorable, they have your eyes, hair and smile but the rest is all Meredith. appropriate names too"

"Meredith picked them" _Derek and Christina went from one set of arms to the other until the whole shepherd family had held them. they kept talking and talk for what seemed like ours until izzie came over and called them_

"mer its time for the photos we have to make our way to the park, It's just the little park over seeing the ferryboats, I know you two love it"

"just wait in the limo we'll be right there_" they said good-bye to the shepherd family and made their way to the limo, Derek and Christina in their arms._

_They arrived at the park overseeing the ferryboats. they took a couple of whole group pictures (around 100, some had to go home). then the five couples split up and each had a photographer to take their pictures. they took some beautiful pictures, holding hands, overseeing the ferryboats, peeking behind trees, seating on the green grass. before they knew it one hour had passed. They met up at the tent that had been provided for the second half of the party. the five couples sat at a big round table. _

"so where is everyone going on honeymoon?" _callie asked_

_izzie_: "well the boys have sorted that out"

_Derek_: "well me and Meredith are going on a three week trip through central Europe, we will be stopping in Portugal, Spain, France, England, Germany and as a final stop the romantic country of Italy."

_Meredith_: "I cant wait, I've never been to Europe before" _Derek kissed her hand and smiled_

_Mark_: "I've decided to take Addison on a one week honeymoon in the Hawaiian Islands

_Burke_: "I'm taking Christina for one week and a half to Switzerland and then head for three days in Korea. we're gonna see where she is originated from"

_Christina_: "I'm still not happy about that"

_Alex_: "Well izzie and I are going for a marvellous, romantic two week honeymoon to the Bahamas. stuff ourselves with coconuts and sunscreen lotion"

_george:_ " callie always wanted to visit Brazil so I'm taking her for one week to Sao Paulo"

_Meredith_: "so when do you leave?"

_Derek_: "we all leave tomorrow at 8.30 am, so we have to be up early tomorrow, we have to be at the airport at least 2 hours before our flight. I took the liberty of hiring cars to take us"

"Derek what about the twins, who are they gonna stay with, can we take them with us, I cant be three weeks without them"

"Meredith relax, Richard will be taking care of the twins, and we will call them everyday so that they can hear ours voices through the phone"

"ok, does Richard mind?"

"not at all, they will be safe with me" _Richard walked up to them _

"don't worry, Derek took care of everything"

_Meredith smiled, and the five couples stood up and danced for the rest of the evening, while the photographer took continuous photos. _

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**oh my gosh, I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a looong time. I've been so busy with exams and test (some which haven't turned out for the best, cuff… maths… cuff) and one visit to the health clinic (I'm fine now) at least one more chapter will be up by the end of the day. I know this is a filler but I hope you guys like it**

**sorry again **

**Vanessa **

**(aka Greyrocks)**


	26. Peace, Scalpels, Blood and Surgery

disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy, shonda does

**Review Please**

All the couples except the shepherds went to a hotel room to celebrate their wedding nights. The twins were already with the chief and everything was ready for their departure for the honeymoons. Derek and Meredith entered her house, Derek placed one hand on her back and one on her knees and lift her up, as tradition said it.

"So I was counting the weeks and realised that 6 weeks have gone, which technically means…"

"What do you have in mind Dr. Shepherd?"

"Well dr. shepherd I have a lot of things on my mind, particularly to do with beds and moans"

Meredith laughed "take me for a ride Derek"

Derek presided and made their way up the stares to their bedroom where after nearly 11 months of waiting, they became one.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Two months later and love still reigned in Meredith's house, even with three couples living inside. However it was time to reveal Meredith's surprise, but before that more surprises came…

The five couples, Bailey and the Chief were having lunch at Meredith's place when Addison taped her glass for attention. The women had already knew what she was going to say and they had rehearsed previously.

_Addison_: "I have something really important to say, I would like to announce that I am 2 months pregnant."

Mark had a really shocked face; the other women said their news quickly before someone messed up the moment.

_Izzie_: "I am 1 month and half"

_Callie_: "Me too"

_Christina_: "I am three months along"

Everyone looked at Meredith too see if she had anything to say, she let her face down and mumbled "I'm 2 months along" Derek who had been drinking a sip of his wine nearly choked, Meredith patted him on the back. All the men hugged their wives, for this was the best news of their lives, they were going to be fathers, to Derek this was the chance of following his wife's pregnancy and help her fully through it for the first time.

_Bailey_: "well this year was a hell of a year, a quintuplet wedding and six children"

_Richard_: "six children? Anyone having twins?"

Everyone looked at Meredith "Don't look at me, I have had my share with twins, besides my ultrasound only shows one foetus"

_Bailey_: "Actually I was talking about myself, or did you think this" _she said standing up and pointing at her belly, which for the first time that evening they noticed it was quite larger than normal, she had managed to hid it well by using looser clothing_ "was just part of my physique?" they all shook their heads, no one confronted The Nazi.

_Meredith_: "The surprises aren't over yet, seeing as we are all finished eating if we can get into our cars I will show you something" they all got up and headed for the cars, Meredith went to get the twin that were peacefully asleep in their cots, and the five couples, Bailey and Richard made their way to Derek's land.

Except, it wasn't Derek's land anymore, in it's place was one huge house, everyone had their months wide open except for Meredith, Izzie and Derek however they didn't think it would look so beutiful, she invited them in, they first went into the living room and from the big window they could see a never ending garden with a swimming poll, breathtaking flowers and a play area for the children with a patio.

_Meredith_: "Seeing as 4 couples cant live in one house I thought why not build one big enough, but I talked to Callie already and decided to give my mother's house to the O'Malley's, seeing as Mark and Addison already have their own palace they are fine, but for the Shepherds', the Karevs' and Burkes' I think this place will be good enough."

Everyone gave her a hug and Derek gave her a kiss whispering "_you did great_" in her ear. She went around showing the house, it had been ready a few weeks before the due date and it was magnificent. Altogether there were 9 rooms, all soundproof, 5 bathrooms, 1 extra large kitchen, an attic, a basement, a huge garage, big enough for 5 cars and to their surprise all the beds were made, everything was ready for habitation, and another surprise were two maids appeared in the middle of the afternoon, one was slightly older than the other but both were obviously past their 35 years of age.

_Meredith_: "Everyone, this is Rosa and Stephanie, they will be in charge of cleaning, they are our housekeepers, they are living-in maids so they will always be here when we need, I already gave them our schedules so they know when we will be in and out, also there is Steve, his the cook and his cooking is amazing, I think Preston will get along with him, but his coming only at night, I hope you liked the surprise"

They were all speechless, and could stop staring at her and the house. From that day on peace was the main word in the Doctors Manor (that's what the neighbouring houses called it), along with scalpels, blood and surgery.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Well I finally updated, sorry for the late update… BUT… this is finally the end, the end that so many were looking forward to, now I will start updating the other stories too, especially New Rider Has Come so keep an eye out for it in the Eragon section and Harry Potter and the Unexpected Heir which is in the process of being rewritten. Don't forget to review, even if it is for the last time. I loved writing for all of you, and I can't believe at the age of 15 I would get so many wonderful messages from people who read my stories and followed my imagination. Thank you so much everyone, I could never do this without you. I hope you enjoyed the story. This is Months and Love by Vanessa. **

**See you**

**Vanessa **

**(aka Greyrocks)**


End file.
